The Angel
by Yasu Uchiha
Summary: Haku's life before that fateful day on the bridge. About a year before, he meets a girl who knows him for who he is. The girl, Kai, interests him. How long will this girl keep his interest before Zabuza wants her dead? HakuxOC.
1. The Carnival

**Disclaimer: Had I owned Naruto and the others, Haku would not have died. Alas, he is dead, thus, I do not own it. Enjoy, nonetheless.**

Haku went into town, wearing his pink yakata. There was a carnival going on, and Zabuza-san had allowed him to go, as long as he was careful.

He was taken by surprise when a girl with dark blue eyes and ink black hair pulled up in long pigtails skipped up and linked her arm with his. She was wearing a blue yakata identical to his. "New in town?" she asked, giggling and tilting her head to the side.

Haku shook his head. "Just visiting."

The girl nodded. "Me too. My… half brother-" she stuttered over the word- "and I are traveling around a bit. I heard there was a carnival, and we immediately changed course." She giggled. Again taking him by surprise, she asked, "What's your name?"

Startled, he stuttered it out. "And yours?"

The girl's eyes glinted dangerously. They narrowed slightly as she said in a low voice, "I know better than to give out my real name, _Haku of the Mist_."

Haku's eyes widened. His free hand twitched, and the girl shook her head. "We are here on friendly terms. You don't want to bring attention to yourself, and I don't want attention brought to me. No fighting today, but on another day, when we are both prepared, we shall have our battle." A smirk twisted at her lips. Raising her voice again, she said, "Anyway, my name's Mitsukai. Least 'round here. Lotsa people call me Kai, for short."

_Mitsukai… Angel,_ Haku thought. _Why is that setting off alarms for me…?_

They passed a few booths, girls glaring jealously at them. Kai was fairly breathtaking as well; her long black hair shone dark blue in the sunlight, her deep blue eyes glittered with excitement, and her yakata hung on her just right. Her full, soft red lips were quick to pout, quicker to smile. She often won prizes simply for effort, and because the people, usually men, running the booths fell for her dazzling grin and adorable pout.

Haku was also very aware of the men's eyes following them, and almost painfully aware of the small group of boys following them. "Kai," Haku murmured. "We're being followed."

Kai glanced over her shoulder, making a face at the boys. "Oh it's just Shinjo and his gang. They're a bunch of good-for-nothings, 'preying' on girls like...us." she grinned at him, and Haku realized she knew he wasn't what he seemed to be.

The gang worked up their courage to come closer. The leader, a scrawny boy with messy black hair, called out, "Yo, Kai! You busy tonight?" he injected a leer, and the other boys around him laughed.

"For as long as you're concerned, Shinjo," Kai responded coolly.

"Who's your friend?" one of the other boys shouted.

"Don't bother yourself, groupie," Kai said scornfully. "Ren's only visiting. We'll both be gone by the end of the week."

"Then maybe you two can entertain us. As a parting gift," another boy said.

A mischievous smirk pulled at the corners of her lips, one that did not ease Haku's tension at all. It quickly disappeared, replaced by confused innocence. "Entertain? How do you mean?"

Haku cleared his throat softly.

"Don't worry, Haku," she murmured, barely moving her lips. "Just play along."

_Play along. Great._

* * *

Well? It's my very first Haku story, so criticism is greatly appreciated. R&R s'il vous plait, mes amis!! Je vous adore!


	2. Revealed

****

Disclaimer: hate to disappoint, but Naruto, characters, weapons, such, aren't mine. Kai is, though, so please, please don't steal her. She'd be heartbroken.

Play along?" Haku hissed.

"Exactly."

Haku wondered at the sanity of this girl.

Shinjo's face split into a grin. "Follow us," he said.

Kai linked arms with Haku and pulled him along.

The group of boys led them to an abandoned building. "Ladies first," Shinjo said, snickering.

Kai went in, Haku following. One of the boys pounced on Kai, twisting her arms behind her. She cried out, fear showing on her face.

"Kai!" Haku said, taking a step toward her.

"Play along," she mouthed. She let out another cry at the boys yanked her back.

Two more boys pinned Haku against a wall.

"You first," Shinjo said. He tugged down the sleeves of Haku's kimono, revealing his flat chest.

Kai eyes his chest hungrily, biting her lip. She regained control of herself, yanking away from the boys holding her back. "What, jealous that my guy is prettier than your girlfriend? If you could call it that," Kai added under her breath.

Haku glared at Kai. "If you could break away that entire time, why didn't you?" he hissed under his breath.

"You did a wonderful job at playing along too," she responded pressing heself against his now-bare chest.

She turned to Shinjo. "What the heck are you, anyways? Were you taking us here to take advantage of us?" she narrowed her eyes at him. "I could get you arrested for that."

The boys stumbled back, tripping over their own feet in their haste to leave.

Laughing, Kai pressed her lips to Haku's, a long, tantalizing kiss. She waited until the entire group was gone until she broke away. "Been wanting to do that for a while," she laughed.

Haku was breathless from the kiss. "What, get those boys back or kiss me?"

Kai pushed away from him, smiling. "You might want to start heading back. Momo-kun wouldn't want you dawdling all day. Sun's beginning to set," she said, avoiding the question.

Haku caught her wrist and pulled her back to him. He pressed his lips to hers this time.

She gasped, her eyes sliding closed. She broke away again, giggling. She lifted one hand to her lips. Her eyes half-lidded, she said, "You should get going. Momo-kun wouldn't like it if he found out you spent the day with a girl."

She pressed her lips to his once more. Smirking, she whispered against his lips, "Especially if he found out that girl was The Angel."

She pulled away, slipping out and disappearing into the quickly fading light.

"Oh, no…" Haku groaned. He knew now why Mitsukai's name set off alarms for him. The Angel, the strongest shinobi ever known in history. A young kunoichi, at that. The only ninja able to take down an entire squad of ANBU without breaking a sweat. "Oh, no…"

* * *

Part two is up! bows So, so sorry it took so long. Grounded, see. Sorry again! bows But thanks much for the reviews! Hope you like it! Je vous adore!


	3. The Truth

**Oh, look. It's another disclaimer. Okay. Obviously this isn't mine, or I wouldn't be posting it on **_**.**_** see, there's a reason it's called **_**fan**_**fiction. It's **_**fiction**_** written by **_**fans.**_** You see where I'm getting at?**

Haku remained frozen in the abandoned building for some time. He remembered the feel of Kai – _Her name's not Kai. It's Mizu. Sukiyari Mizu._ – of Mizu's body pressed against his, at how fragile it felt, but how the shape hinted at toned muscles. "She is a talented kunoichi," he murmured. Shaking his head, he started back to where Zabuza was waiting.

Zabuza nodded as Haku came back. "Did anyone recognize you?"

_"I know better than to give out my real name, _Haku of the Mist_."_

"No. I stayed out of trouble as well."

"Good."

"Have you eaten, Zabuza-san?"

"I know how to take care of myself, Haku."

"Of course, Zabuza-san."

Zabuza eyed him critically. "You seem tired."

"Not very, Zabuza-san. I'm fine, really."

"You're weakened if you are fatigued. Go to sleep, Haku. Exhaustion is a weakness."

"Yes, Zabuza-san." Haku went to the back room where he slept, and was surprised to find Mizu sitting on his bed.

Her eyes were sparkling as she held a finger to her lips. She was in different clothing than before; now she was in dark blue tight fitting pants and top. Her feet seemed bare, but Haku noticed there was actually a strip of fabric over the soles of her feet. Her hair was twisted in a long braid that ran down her spine. There was thin black rope tied around her waist, and Haku thought it for show until he noticed a handle. It was a whip. Other than the whip, there were no other visible weapons.

She stood, beckoning him closer. He did, and he noticed the kunai in her hand just a bit too late. She had the side of it pressed against his stomach. "Did you tell Momo-kun about me?"

Haku's fingers clenched at his stupidity. He shook his head carefully.

The kunai disappeared. She fell back into a sitting position on his bed. "Good." She seemed aged, somehow, like the spirit had gone out of her. She no longer seemed like the sixteen years she had; she seemed decades, centuries older. As old as time.

She dropped her head in her hands. Haku was surprised she was putting herself in such a vulnerable position, but remembered that afternoon and thought it must have been a trap.

"You are The Angel, Mizu," she breathed. It was almost like she was quoting someone. ""The strongest ninja ever known. You will do Konohagakure proud. You are a master of disguise and trickery. You would blend perfectly into any village."

Her thin frame shuddered, and Haku realized she was crying. He went to sit next to her, and he put an arm around her shoulders. She tensed, but quickly relaxed into him.

"Ever think maybe I didn't want to be The Angel, Sarutobe?" she said, her voice thick with tears. "May be I just wanted to be a regular girl with regular friends and regular problems. Maybe even a boyfriend. And I wanted to love someone, and be able to grow old with him. I wanted to have children. A regular girl. Just a kunoichi. Not The Angel. I don't care if it's a prestigious title or any of that. _I don't want it_."

Haku was surprised. A regular girl? Love? _Children_? So the strongest ninja did have a weakness: her dreams of having a regular life. Haku stroked her hair. Children. Mizu would be the perfect mother. Strong enough to bear them and later protect them; patient enough to teach them; sweet enough to love them; talented enough to hide them lest someone tries to hurt them. "The perfect mother," Haku whispered.

* * *

Didn't think I'd post this one so soon, didja? Well, I did. Accept my apology for taking so long. Again. bows Vous connaissez je vous adore!


	4. Breakdown

**Must I say it? Okay, okay. Fine. Naruto's not mine. Nor, really, is Haku. T-T A girl can dream, can't she?! **

Mizu sighed, pulling away. She wiped away her tears. "Sorry," she said, grimacing apologetically.

Haku shook his head. He was at a loss for words, not knowing how to comfort her.

She stood and went to the window. "See you around, Haku." She started to slip out.

"Wait."

Mizu paused. The trails of dried tears on her cheeks shimmered in the moonlight.

Haku crossed the room in a few long strides and caught her about the waist. He pulled her close and kissed her, longer and deeper and far more infuriating than before. He knew why Mizu's rant struck a cord; he was nothing more than a tool. But he wanted to be so much more. He wanted to mean something to someone. He wanted all of those things, too.

Mizu pulled away, her eyes wide. She gasped for breath, unable to form a coherent sentence. "I… I… uh… Be back." she disappeared.

Haku sank to the floor below the window. One hand unconsciously went to his lips, remembering the tangled emotions of the kiss. He remembered the desperation of Mizu's kiss, melting into something… different. Something more.

He was startled out of his reverie by a knock at the door. He stopped breathing.

He listened as Zabuza answered. "What?"

"Do you have an extra room? Or just somewhere I can sleep. Please."

Haku's heart stopped.

"No."

"Please, sir. Even on the floor. I promise I won't be a bother."

Zabuza sighed. "Follow me."

"Thank you, sir."

Zabuza went up to Haku's door. "Are you still awake?"

"Yes, Zabuza-san."

"Good. We have a guest. She'll need to sleep in your room."

"Yes, Zabuza-san."

Haku opened his door. Mizu stood behind Zabuza in yet another outfit. This time, she was in a long black dress, her hair in bao-baos. She was gazing at the palm of her hand, her eyes wide, face white, breathing shallow.

Zabuza turned. "What-?"

Mizu dropped to her knees. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Teas mingled with the blood coming from the gash across her palm. "Ren, Ukari. I was weak. I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry." She cradled her hand to her chest, tears streaming down her face for the second time that night.

Haku noted the blood on the table. So it was an accident, not a well-planned scene like he thought.

He knelt in front of her, pulling her hand away from her chest. He examined the wound as best he could with the blood. It was a long gash, all the way across her palm, but it was shallow. He cleaned and bandaged her hand.

Mizu's eyes were glazed over and she was trembling, but she was no longer crying. Haku took that as a good sign.

"Ren. Ukari. Ren… Ukari… where have I heard-" Zabuza cut off, spinning to face Mizu ad Haku. "You!" he spat.

Tears were still running down her face, but Mizu focused on Zabuza. "Yes I am. Be kind, Momochi. Kill me quickly. You will be famous, known forever as the nin who defeated The Angel. You will have immortality among shinobi."

Zabuza pulled out a kunai. "With pleasure," he said.

Mizu stood shakily, bracing herself against the wall, eyes closed. "I don't want this anymore."

"No!" Haku cried, bracing himself in front of Mizu.

Zabuza stopped, inches from them both. "What?"

"Haku… _don't_…" Mizu pleaded.

"I can't let you. You have so much to live for," Haku begged.

"I have nothing," Mizu spat.

"What about your dreams?" Haku pleaded.

"Dreams?" Mizu scoffed. Her face hardened into a cynical expression. "You mean the half-formed thoughts of a girl who can have no worldly possessions? You mean the silly ideas of a tool, of someone who can keep nothing for herself, not even her own emotions? Whose will has been twisted this way and that until she is just a doll, handed off to the highest bidder?" Mizu's eyes narrowed. "Never take for granted what you have with Momochi. At least _he_ would never give you away to someone who might _break_ you."

Mizu turned away sharply. Her hands were balled into fists; her long nails cutting half-moon incisions into her palm.

"Mizu…" Haku breathed, reaching out for her hand.

She pulled away.

"We have to go now, Haku," Zabuza said.

"Yes, Zabuza-san," Haku responded reluctantly. He turned away from Mizu, seeing her frame shudder again from the corner of his eye.

* * *

Again, up so fast! Aren't you proud? Slacking in school, not doing homework, to bring you this! Okay, that's a lie. I'm not slacking in school or not doing my homework. I am, however, staying up ntil eleven typing and getting up at five to finish my homework. Don't worry – I have all A's and B's. Course, I've only been in school a month… eh. Reviews, s'il vous plait. Je vous adore.


	5. Goodbyes

**No, Naruto isn't mine. Nor is Haku. Or Haku would be alive. Of course. I really need to change this whole, no-Haku-is-not-mine thing. Oh, I know! I'll write a fanfic making him mine! Oh, wait… I'm doing that now, aren't I? Enjoy.**

Mizu lay in Haku's bed, her face buried in his pillow. She wasn't crying; she was memorizing his smell, knowing it would probably be the last time for a long time. All three know Mizu was going to follow; only two knew why.

Mizu sat up slowly. She took down her bao-baos, running her fingers through her hair. Her hair fell in ringlets around her shoulders, from being wound so tightly all night. Haku tugged at the end of one.

Mizu smiled softly at him. They had been doing small things like that all night and most of the morning, so as not to attract Zabuza's attention.

"You'll follow?" he mouthed, half-hoping she'd say no; half-whishing she'd say yes.

Mizu sighed, her eyes sliding closed. She nodded once.

"It'll come to a fight."

Mizu fell back. "I know," she moaned silently.

"I won't fight you."

"I won't kill you."

"You might have to."

"I'd rather die myself."

"Your dreams?"

"Half-formed thoughts. Half-baked ideas."

Haku sat up, an idea taking shape. He didn't want to admit to himself how much he wanted the idea to live. "What if they could come true?"

Mizu shook her head, pain evident on her face. "It's too late. Everyone fears me."

"I don't fear you."

"You're a fool."

"Or fearless."

"A fearless fool."

They both laughed softly. Haku sighed. He wouldn't go so far as to say he loved her, but he certainly had to sort through the new strong emotions he had for her. "What was with…?"

Mizu held up her hand.

"Yeah."

Mizu sighed. "There were three of us, you know. I was the youngest, Ren the oldest. We were triplets, but we looked different. Well, I did from the other two. They had dark red hair, deep green eyes. You could tell how I stuck out. Ukari kept her hair short, which was really the only way you could tell the two apart. One day, some random person came up and grabbed Ren by the hair. I shrieked, and he pulled out his sword and sliced open my arm, from shoulder to wrist."

She rolled up her sleeve and showed Haku the thin white scar against her tan skin, indeed running from shoulder to wrist.

"Ukari tried to run." Mizu's mouth was an angry slash. "She died first. Ren tried to pull away, to go to her twin. He slid his sword across her throat. I shrieked again, and he sliced open my other arm, as well as my legs and torso. He left me to die."

Haku's eyes skimmed over her body. He noticed thin white lines covering her body. Scars, he realized.

"He went in, and I listened to the shrieks of my family as he killed them. I was too weak, too cowardly to attack him, so I watched as he walked away, my clan's blood on his hands. I swore then that I would find him and make him pay for killing my family."

She sighed. "I was unable to make it into town completely before passing out. I dreamt vividly, though, of my sisters' violent deaths. I was told later I shrieked a lot. When I awoke, I was in the hospital, and almost a week had passed. I enrolled in the academy, and quickly made it to the top, even surpassing the Uchiha boy. Within the span of a few years, I was an ANBU captain. I went out on my own and tracked down the man who murdered my family. I can assure you, he is unable to harm anyone else now. When I returned, I told Sarutobe I was done with the whole ANBU scene. He told me that he agreed. I was excited until he said it was time I move on to higher things. He said I had too much talent to waste. I continued training.

"And now," she sighed, "I'm The Angel. Feared by everyone."

"I repeat," Haku said, "I'm not afraid of you."

"You're a fearless fool. You're not supposed to fear me." Her mouth twitched up at the corners.

"Haku."

They sighed. Mizu followed Haku out. She watched him with longing as he prepared to leave. He turned, suddenly, and picked Mizu up around the waist and spun her around. He pressed his lips to hers.

When they finally broke apart, Mizu was blushing. Now all three knew why.

* * *

Well? S'il vous plait, review. I will love you forever-est if you do. Please? Vous connaissez je vous adore. Au revoir, mes amis!


	6. Found Again

**I'm not quite genius enough to create Naruto. Nor are my artistic skills of any worth. Why do you think I'm on and not deviantART? My point exactly. I can claim some ownership, though; Mizu is my creation. As well as Ren and Ukari. And some of the scenes. So please… asketh before you stealeth, and your head shall remaineth connected to thy shoulders…eth. Enjoy.**

Mizu and Haku still met often during the passing year, Mizu searching for him after every mission. They grew steadily closer, Mizu professing her love exactly one year after their first encounter. Zabuza was tolerant of their relationship, to put it kindly, but he never let Mizu stay for long, only allowing her to remain for a few days in peace. "Serious impediment on our relationship," Mizu once joked, "but we'll deal."

Out of boredom and an inability to find Haku, Mizu followed a jonin and his gennin squad on a simple C-rank mission: to escort and protect the bridge-builder Tazuna on his journey home, to the Land Hidden in the Mist.

She let the gennin and the jonin know she was coming along, but kept her face covered with her kitsune ANBU mask. Only the jonin, Hatake Kakashi, knew who she was. She made it clear to Kakashi she was only there as a last resort, and that the mission was still his and his squad's.

They were wandering along, Mizu listening to the pointless chatter of the gennin.

"I will be Hokage! Believe it!" the boy in the bright orange jumpsuit exclaimed.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Tazuna responded.

"Naruto…" the girl said warningly.

"Naruto? Uzamaki Naruto, by any chance? I've heard you've given Sarutobe plenty to complain about," Mizu said, smothering a laugh.

"Sarutobe?!" the girl exclaimed.

"Yeah. You know, the Hokage's name? Aren't you top of your class in academics, Haruno? Shouldn't you know that?"

The girl flushed. "Of course I do! I just… I've never heard Hokage-sama referred to by his first name."

"Ah, yes, I would be one of the few who would call him Sarutobe." Mizu lapsed into silence.

"Why do you always wear that fox mask, anyways?" Naruto demanded.

"Shut up, Naruto," the last member of the squad hissed.

"You're the Uchiha boy," Mizu said.

The boy nodded.

"Sasuke, right?"

he nodded again.

She rolled her eyes. "Talkative one," she murmured. Mizu returned her attention to Naruto. "Because if I take it off, you'll figure out who I am. And then I'd have to kill you, because no one can know who I am. Of course, killing you would be no problem for me. In fact, it might be a little too easy. But you're a gennin, and you're from the same village as me. Right now, it's no where near an even enough match for me to be satisfied."

The team was stunned into silence. "Finally," Mizu murmured to herself.

They continued on, and Mizu noticed a puddle. "But it hasn't rained for weeks," she thought, confused. "Oh. _Oh_." She decided to say nothing, though. It wasn't her mission.

A pair of chuunin erupted from the puddle. "Ooh, this looks interesting," she thought. She watched the event unfold, disappearing into the shadows.

"Well handled," she said to Kakashi later.

"They needed training," Kakashi responded.

"You know this probably means there's going to be more," she speculated. "Maybe jonin, or rogue ANBU."

Kakashi frowned. "I know."

"I'm off. I'll see if I can head them off at the turn."

Kakashi nodded, and Mizu left.

"Please, Haku…" she moaned, flying through the trees. "Please, no…" she reached a clearing near the river. She felt the senbon at her back before she heard them. She dropped to the ground, rolling, and turned to face her assailant. She saw a boy in the trees wearing brown and green and a Mist ANBU mask.

A grin tugged at her lips. In a loud, clear voice, she said, "Now, that can't be the mask _I_ made for my Haku can it? No, because he'd recognize this kitsune far too easily."

The boy hesitated. "Mizu?"

Mizu removed her mask.

The boy removed his. It was Haku. He dropped to the ground. "Mizu!"

She grinned. "Missed you too, Haku," she said warmly.

He picked her up and spun her around, grinning at her delighted squeals.

"So tell me this, Haku," Mizu asked after they relaxed in the clearing, "you aren't planning to take out a bridge builder named Tazuna, are you?"

Haku flushed.

"Oh, dear," Mizu murmured.

"Why?"

"I'm protecting him."

Haku paled. "I won't fight you," he swore.

"After a year, we're finally getting our battle," she said, referring back to the carnival. She stood, brushing a kiss across his lips. "See you later."

Haku stood as well, catching her wrist. He pulled her into a deeper kiss. Mizu was left breathless when they finally broke apart.

"What…?" she stuttered.

"If… something happens."

Mizu was immediately sober. "Nothing will happen, Haku. We'll be together after all of this blows over. I promise."

"Still, just in case…" Haku pulled her into another kiss.

Mizu rested her forehead against his. "I won't loose you," she whispered, pain at previous losses evident in her eyes.

"I know."

Mizu pulled away, fear in her expression. She put her mask back on. "Until our battle," she said.

Haku replaced his mask. "Until our battle," he repeated.

Mizu raced back. She quickly spotted Kakashi and pulled him aside. "There is eminent danger. Momochi Zabuza is ahead."

"Why didn't you take him out?"

Loyalty to her village and love for Haku warred within her. "It's not my fight," she responded finally.

Kakashi watched as she turned and walked away.

* * *

And thus begins the end. But will it end the way you think? Review, s'il vous plait! Je vous adore!


	7. Attack

**Yes, Naruto is obviously mine, which is why you've never heard of these characters and whatnot and I'm positing on FanFiction. Mm-hmm. Right. No, Naruto's not mine. It's called **_**sarcasm**_**.**

Mizu remained silent until they reached the clearing where she and Haku had spent their time earlier. She glanced around, wondering where Zabuza and Haku were hiding. She didn't have to wonder long.

"Get down!" she shouted. The squad dropped without question, pulling Tazuna down as well.

Just in time: Zabuza's sword came flying over right where Tazuna was standing earlier.

Mizu faded back again, not wanting Zabuza to recognize her, though she feared she was too late for that. She recognized the glare he directed at her, and knew he knew.

She watched as Kakashi fought Zabuza. She was afraid to wish for one outcome or the other: if Kakashi won, Haku would be heartbroken at the death of his master; if Zabuza won, it would be a loss for her own village. She decided to wish for the best outcome: both surviving.

When it seemed like Kakashi was about to kill Zabuza, a pair of senbon sliced through Zabuza's neck, seeming to kill him instantly. Mizu knew better. "Haku," she breathed joyously.

Naruto spazzed at Haku. Mizu slid out of the shadows, seeing to have never left. "Mist ANBU, eh?" she called up to him.

Haku bowed. "You are ANBU as well."

A smirk tugged at her lips. "It's a good thing we met under friendly circumstances. Let's hope our paths do not cross again, shall we?"

Haku nodded. He disappeared with Zabuza's body.

Mizu sighed. "_They'll figure it out soon enough,_" she thought.

Just then, Kakashi fell forward. Mizu darted underneath him, catching him. "Too much chakra?" she asked.

"Probably." Kakashi slid into unconsciousness.

Mizu shook her head. She slung him over her shoulder. "Come on. Your home isn't too far, is it?" she asked Tazuna.

He gaped at the image of Kakashi over her shoulder, even though she seemed slight and young.

She grinned; glad her mask covered her face.

No, it's not," he finally responded.

Lead the way." To the gennin, she said, "until your sensei wakes up, I'm taking charge. Stay near Tazuna. Sasuke, take head, stay on alert. Naruto, behind me. Sakura, between Tazuna and me."

The gennin quickly followed orders. "_Nice_," she thought. "_I might think about doing this sometime._"

Mizu stayed on alert. She noticed things were a lot easier keeping Naruto and the Uchiha boy away from each other. Sakura didn't seem too happy, but was much calmer away from the boys.

"Finally," Mizu murmured. "Peace and quiet." She knew it wouldn't last long, though.

"Will you ever take your mask off?' Naruto asked from behind her.

"Eventually. After the mission, probably."

"Will we see you without the mask?"

"Most likely not."

"Why not?"

"Maybe because you'll be disgusted. Maybe you'll be enraptured. Maybe you'll realize I'm not who I claim to be and I'm actually working with Zabuza to kill you all. Either way, you can't see my face."

She noticed Tazuna tensed.

"Although, if I was going to kill you, you would all be dead, and I would be gone, so that's ruled out."

"Maybe you're just saying that, and we'll all have our throats slit by morning."

"The almighty Uchiha boy speaks," she said sarcastically. "But no. Throat-slitting isn't my style." She stifled a shudder. "Probably a battle, in which you die quickly and painlessly. Unlike most ANBU, I'm not a sadist. Might take you out like- like that Mist ANBU did. Quick and painless, so you won't even know what hit you."

"How did he do that anyways?" Naruto asked.

"You still on alert, Uzamaki?" Mizu asked.

"Of course! I'm just curious."

"Training. Lots of it. The only way he could have become ANBU is through training, years of relentless training. What you three gennin are only beginning to grasp."

The gennin fell silent, digesting this new information.

"We never did get your name," Sakura asked finally.

"You didn't, did you?" Mizu mused. "My name… is Mitsukai. Kai for short, because my name is a mouthful."

"Kai?" Naruto asked.

"Girly, isn't it? Not at all what you'd expect from ANBU. But hey, you're teamed with Sakura, and that's feminine as well. Easier for kunoichi to have feminine names. Gives the image that they're unable to protect themselves, not that there's weapons hidden under their clothing."

Sakura seemed pleased. After a moment, she asked softly, "Kai-sama?"

"Nn?"

"Is it difficult, being as young as you are and in ANBU?"

Mizu paused. She never thought about it. "It can be, at times," she responded. "It's… difficult, knowing the only other shinobi who was ANBU at my age was Uchiha Itachi, and I'm sure we all know what happened with him, Sasuke especially." She sighed. "So I have a lot of animosity because of that. Plus the fact I'm female and this young… I was never listened to until I became a captain. And even then, most of the ANBU still don't really listen. I'm fifteen, female, and a captain. The older members, males especially, don't like being ordered around by a 'little kid'. Trust me, Haruno-san, being in ANBU isn't all it's cracked up to be."

They finally reached Tazuna's home. Mizu made sure Kakashi would be taken care of. To the gennin, she ordered, "Stay around here, don't stray too far. Remember, you're still protecting Tazuna."

"Where are you going, Kai-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Not very far," she responded vaguely.

She went outside, to the back of the house, then lightly leapt onto the roof. She landed silently, stretching out on the sun-warmed roof. Her eyes slid closed, thinking about Haku.

"Haku," she whispered. "Let's hope our paths don't cross again until after my mission is done. Please, please, Haku. Don't do anything stupid." A tear slid down her cheek. She removed her mask to wipe it away. "Don't leave me."

* * *

So how was that? Like the little insight on Mizu's life? Reviews, s'il vous plait! Je vous adore, mes amis!


	8. In Pain

**Mizu: Yasu had a little break down, so she's not here to give the disclaimer-thingy. So I'm going to have a couple of dead people do it.**

**Ren & Ukari: …**

**Haku: Mizu, love, they're dead.**

**Mizu: Shh… they don't know that.**

**Haku: sigh Naruto isn't Yasu-sama's. She wanted to let you all know that, but she's kind of out of it right now.**

**Yasu: Haku? You're dead.**

**Haku: …Anyways. Enjoy.**

Mizu watched as Kakashi led the gennin out into the forest. She cringed at the thought of Zabuza and Haku launching a surprise attack on Tazuna, but replaced her mask and followed them.

Kakashi was teaching them how to climb trees using their chakra to carry them up the vertical trunk. She watched the boys almost immediately fail, but Sakura kept going, almost reaching the top.

"So you're not just brains, Haruno-san," Mizu called.

Sakura smiled widely at the praise. "Untikimasu, Kai-sama," she responded.

Kakashi glanced at Mizu. "I missed quite a bit when I was unconscious, didn't I?"

"Short for Mitsukai. A little close, but it think the only one who has any chance of figuring it out is your Haruno-san." Mizu smiled. "That girl has potential. I should spend more time with the gennin," she mused.

"That might not be one of the best ideas, Kai-sama," Kakashi murmured back.

"What?" Mizu was stung. It was that bloody instilled fear of everyone who knew who – what – she was. "Afraid I might snap and kill them? With my strength, you should know I have control over it too. I'm not dangerous if I don't want to be, Hatake. I'm just a tool. I have no real will of my own." She spun on her heel, her hands in fists at her sides.

"Careful who you anger, Hatake. You may be the Copy Ninja, but there is always someone who out ranks you. _Always._" She left.

She fled to a house hidden in the forests. She hid while a short man in an expensive suit ant two taller bodyguards left. Before the door swung closed, she slipped in. she slid to the ground, tearing her mask away from her face, collapsing into silent sobs.

She heard a muted debate behind a closed door. She heard Zabuza tell Haku to kill her, and Haku protest fervently.

"Listen to him, Haku," she whimpered. "This pain…"

Haku was at her side in a flash. "Pain? What happened? Mizu?"

"They're all afraid of me. I can't truly be myself and have someone. I'm allowed nothing. Just because of this useless position as the strongest nin is the history of shinobi, everyone fears me."

Haku kissed her softly. "You will always have me."

Mizu shook her head. "But I _won't_! You travel with a rogue, someone who's in _everyone's_ black book. He's one of _the most_ wanted nin, besides the Akatsuki. You'll just be a number, an unnamed casualty. And if I loose you, I'll loose… everything." Her voice broke.

"Shh, shh, Mizu. Don't worry," Haku murmured, pressing her into his shoulder, stroking her hair.

"She's right, though," Zabuza said. He was leaning against the doorway, one hand clenched into a fist, the only sign that the movement had taken effort.

Haku turned fearful eyes on him.

"I am wanted dead. We've always used that to our advantage. If you die, no one besides me and Mizu would really notice. You're as nameless as she is," he said, nodding towards Haku.

"Not so nameless," Mizu mumbled into Haku's shoulder. She didn't pull away, though.

"But a tool, nonetheless."

"A broken tool," she whispered. Now she pulled away. She turned the full force of her anguish on Zabuza. "Never break Haku." She whispered the words, but they were far more forceful then they ever could have been if she had shouted them. "He is still pure and beautiful. Keep him that way, or so help me…" she had no need to finish the threat. The pure emotion in her eyes did it for her.

Zabuza made no sound.

"Mizu… don't worry. I _like_ being with Zabuza-san."

"And the second that changes, you've been broken. And he'll be in great pain."

"Not dead?" Zabuza mused.

"Don't you think it'd hurt more to remain alive, _alone_, knowing Haku hates you, than being dead?"

Zabuza blinked, understanding.

Mizu stood, brushing away tears. "Proceed with caution, Haku, Zabuza. Kakashi's figured you're not dead." She left.

* * *

I've just been churning these out, haven't I? Aren't you happy writer's block hasn't hit me yet? And so close… so, so close to the end. Tears may be shed within the next few chapters. Be forewarned! Reviews? S'il vous plait? Vous connaissez…


	9. A New Friend

**I'm not awake enough to come up with an intelligent disclaimer, so here. I don't own Naruto. Clear enough for you?**

She returned to where the gennin were. "Kai-sama!" Sakura called.

Mizu nodded. "Haruno-san."

She ran up to Mizu. "Why'd you take off like that?" Sakura asked.

Mizu watched Sakura out of the corner of her eye. "You noticed?"

"Of course." Sakura sounded surprised. "Why wouldn't I?"

Mizu shrugged. "People usually don't," she responded.

Sakura frowned, but said nothing. Mizu felt a slight pressure on her hand, and Sakura turned away. Mizu's hand curled around a slip of paper. She nodded slightly.

Mizu slipped away unnoticed, save Sakura's curious eyes. She opened the note. "Hiding something. Sundown, forest, without mask."

Mizu's jaw clenched. "I knew my biggest threat was from her." But there was a part of her who really wanted to tell Sakura who she was. "Fine, little girl. But it's your life at stake, not mine."

* * *

Mizu slipped out of her room just after sundown. She slid through the shadows, careful to keep her face turned away. She still wore her mask, though; no need to follow to the letter.

Just as the light faded, Sakura arrived where Mizu was waiting. "Kai-sama?" she said hesitantly.

Mizu's hand wrapped around her mouth, stifling Sakura's scream. "Quiet, Haruno-san. You know something about me, I presume?"

Sakura breathed deeply, then tapped on Mizu's hand. Mizu released her.

Sakura turned on her, eyes on fire. "You're not who you claim to be," she hissed.

"No?" Mizu responded coolly, glad her mask covered her now pale face.

"No. I believe you have so much more hidden under that kitsune mask of yours!" Sakura reached for Mizu's mask and found herself folded in half, arm twisted behind her.

"And who, exactly, am I?" Mizu growled in her ear.

"Release me."

Mizu twisted her arm back further.

"Release me, _Sukiyari Mizu_!" Sakura cried.

Mizu released her. "Heh. I knew you were clever, Haruno-san. I never expected you to be this clever." She removed her mask.

Sakura paled. "Sukiyari-sama," she stuttered.

Mizu shook her head, frustrated. "No. I knew this was going to happen." She spun, throwing a punch at a tree, but catching herself. She sank to the ground. "They always do." She leaned her head back against the tree, neck exposed.

There was a flash of metal, and a kunai was pressed to Mizu's neck. Sakura gasped.

"You've put yourself in a very vulnerable position, love."

"Then kill me. You know how I long for death."

A sigh. The person was still hidden behind the tree. "And you know how much I can't grant your wish."

"I'll be back, love. I need to take care of something first."

The kunai disappeared.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked.

Mizu shook her head. "It's not important. You'll keep my name secret? Don't need Uchiha or Uzamaki figuring out who I am."

Sakura nodded. "Of course… Kai-chan." She disappeared, and Mizu found a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Haku stepped out from behind the tree. "And who was that?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Mizu leaned into him, stealing a kiss. "Apparently, I have a new friend."

You like? Review, s'il vous plait! je vous adore!


	10. The Battle Begins

**Do you know how difficult it is to come up with a new disclaimer, braid my hair, talk on the phone, brush my cat, **_**and**_** wrap my ankle, all at the same time? Neither do I. I'm slow, not stupid. But there's no way I'd be able to multi-task and create Naruto. So Naruto isn't mine, because I can't do anything without multi-tasking. Ooh, I like this song…**

Mizu returned to Tazuna's home, a soft blush creeping across her cheeks as she replaced her mask. She almost ran into Kakashi when she tried to slip in the door without notice.

"Where've you been?" he asked.

"Why do you care? You're not my father."

"But this is my mission."

"And I'm not trying to take it from you, Hatake. But I am higher than you, so I do not have to follow your orders. Technically, I can leave any time."

"So why don't you?"

Mizu paused down the hall, her back to Kakashi. A blush crept across her face, thinking of Haku. "Maybe your squad interests me, Hatake. Maybe, after all you closed-minded adults are retired and Uzamaki's Hokage, maybe I'll start training gennin. You know there wouldn't be a better teacher anywhere." She continued to her room.

The next few days passed uneventfully. Mizu met Haku every night. They would stay together until either the sun would start to come up or Mizu would doze off, in which case Haku would carry her to her room and leave.

Mizu trailed the group and Tazuna to the bridge. They left Naruto behind; he had stayed out late training again, and would be nothing but a hindrance if it came to a fight.

Mizu glanced around uneasily at the thickening mist. "_No… Haku…_" she thought worriedly. She turned out the mindless chatter, filling with dread. She closed her eyes, strengthening her other senses. She couldn't smell or taste anything but the water in the air. There was one scent, though, just subtle enough to be difficult to place. As they drew closer, it clicked.

"Blood," Mizu breathed,

Her eyes slid closed again, and she listened. She heard Haku's voice, and Zabuza's the blood drained from her face. "The battle begins," she whispered.

* * *

About time, don't you think? I mean, they've known each other for a year, and they're only now getting around to fighting. Have fun with the next few chapters. You know what's coming! Sorry it took so long to update, but fear not! I've been transferring all my written work into my Mac, which then will be put on a jump drive and transferred to the internet for all of you to read. Reviews, S'il vous plait! Vous connaissez je vous adore!


	11. Weaknesses

**Bad news and worse news. Bad news: Haku is dead. Worse news: I don't own Naruto. Thank the gods for fanfiction.**

For the first time, Mizu joined the gennin on a head-to-head. She was smirking, waiting for Zabuza to single her out.

"Sakura, cover Tazuna. Sasuke, you know what to do."

Mizu spun to face Kakashi. "Oh, Kakashi-san, please, let me fight him first," she begged, bowing.

"Have at it, then," Kakashi allowed.

Sasuke returned to Tazuna's side, glowering.

Mizu bowed to Haku, who bowed back.

Zabuza laughed. "I thought I recognized that kitsune mask," he said.

"Love you too, Momo-kun."

"You nicknamed the Demon of the Mist Momo-kun," Kakashi said.

"Yes. Now shush. I'm in a battle." To Haku, she said, "I already know you're good, love. And fast. But, as I'm sure you've figured, so'm I. So a fair fight. No weapons, no special jutsu, no kekkei genkai."

"So a regular fist fight, then."

"No such thing as regular among the best. But yes. A fist fight."

A clatter as all of their weapons fell to the ground.

"What are you doing?' Kakashi and Zabuza demanded together.

"Can't have bloodshed, can we?" Mizu asked, laughing.

And the battle began. Every attack launched was blocked. Finally, the two got close enough to directly attack pressure points. There was a flash of metal.

Mizu laughed. "Stalemate, eh? Better'n I thought you were, lovely."

Her kunai was pressed to his neck, and one of his senbon was pressed to hers.

"Whatever happened to no weapons?" she pouted.

"Follow your own rules, Mizu," Haku murmured.

Mizu laughed. "Three… two… one."

They both dropped their weapons.

Mizu bowed again. "Amazing, Haku. Finally, after a year. Much better than I expected," she murmured.

Haku bowed as well. "Love you, Mizu. No matter what happens today."

"Love you more, Haku. But nothing will happen. I promise. Forever, remember?"

They both straightened. "Not tired, are you?" Mizu teased, skipping back. She quickly gathered her weapons and returned to Tazuna's side. She bowed shallowly to Sasuke. "Your turn."

She shadowed Tazuna, half-listening to Kakashi and Zabuza's conversation, but her main focus was on trying to find Haku. He had trapped Sasuke in the crystal ice mirrors. She watched, her eyes trying to track Haku's movements. She whimpered softly, unable to see him.

"Worried?" Sakura asked softy, her eyes glued to the ice mirrors as well.

"Not at all I can't _see._ I've never been this _blind_ before."

Sakura, determined now, stepped away from Tazuna. "Sasuke! Catch!"

Mizu hissed. "Mind if I teach her a bit?" she asked Tazuna.

He shook his head. "Not at all."

Mizu slipped up behind Sakura, one hand covering her mouth, the other pressing a kunai to her neck. "Now, if I were Zabuza or Haku, what would happen next?" She growled in her ear.

Sakura, who had been tensed to scream, relaxed.

"Do you know what you've just done? You left Tazuna unprotected and alerted Zabuza to his position. Haku knows where Tazuna is. He can now leave Sasuke trapped in those mirrors and come to attack. Sasuke has no chance of getting out, and knows it now. Inadvertently, you have killed us _all_. Including me. That boy put _me_ in a stalemate, Sakura. If we actually fought to kill, I would be dead."

_"Personal feelings aside, Haku is a good fighter. And I wasn't holding back. Was he?"_ Mizu pulled away, hit by this revelation. "Was he?"

Mizu was silent a while, listening, searching with her eyes.

"Konoha's number one loud-mouthed hyperactive ninja." She smirked. "Welcome Naruto." The smirk slowly faded, and her eyes returned to the crystal mirrors. "Save Sasuke, Naruto. Haku's just doing what he was trained to do."

* * *

MOMO-KUN!!!!!! Yeah. You've got to love it. It's amazing. Reviews and such, s'il vous plait! Don't do it for me; do it for the Momo-kun. Vous connaissez je vous adore!


	12. Blood And Tears

**Got a box of tissues ready? Get this: Sasuke survives. Haku and Zabuza die. And I don't own Naruto. Too bad nothing can be done about it, eh?**

Mizu was in a daze. Naruto obligingly _walked into_ the crystal ice mirror prison. "Haku will use one for bait," she whispered.

"Is Sasuke in danger?" Sakura demanded.

"You need to learn to care about both of your teammates, Haruno," Mizu snapped. "They are _both_ in danger."

Sakura whimpered.

There was an explosion in the mirrors. Something like a swirling red flame came from the mirrors. Mizu whined softly. "Haku…" she whimpered.

One of the mirrors shattered. Haku went flying. When he stood, Mizu noticed his mask, the one she created to be unique, just for him, was shattered. She remembered molding it for him, painting it… her name was carved above the left eye. She had kissed her name, and then kissed his left eye before giving it to him. Now it lay in pieces at his feet. Naruto was poised in front of him, his fist inches from his face. There were words exchanged, just far enough where Mizu couldn't make out the words.

She hissed angrily. "And deaf, too," she muttered.

She glanced back to where the crystal ice mirrors were and saw a lifeless form.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

"Go," Mizu breathed, her eyes again glued to Haku. Naruto charged him with a kunai. She let out a whimper, taking a step closer.

"Not now, Naruto. I can't die just yet."

Mizu recognized the hand signs immediately. "Wait!" she cried desperately. She tore her mask off and ran up to him. She pressed her lips to his in a desperate kiss. She didn't notice Naruto's gasp of recognition; she cared only about Haku. He kissed her back with the same desperation and passion.

Too soon, though, her pulled away.

Her eyes welled with tears, and she saw tears glistening in his eyes as well. A tear slid down her cheek. She held his gaze for as long as possible. When her vision blurred, she turned her face away. "Do what you have to do."

"I love you, Mizu."

She felt him brush past her, his fingers stroking her hair. She kept her head turned away.

She heard the silence, the chattering of the Chidori. Her pose didn't break until she heard Sakura scream.

She hit her knees, sobbing. "I love you too, Haku," she sobbed, over and over. "I love you too."

"You're Sukiyari Mizu!" Naruto cried. "You're the Angel!"

"Haku," Mizu whimpered.

"What about…?" Naruto's voice trailed off.

"Dead. Dead, dead, dead, just like everyone else I've ever loved. Dead. Haku… my Haku…" her voice trialed to a whimper.

She drew her kunai. Shaking, she put it to her neck. She took a deep breath, and her muscles stilled.

* * *

Okay, so I'm writing this, right? And I'm in the middle of French class. We'd just taken a test, and I'm already done. So I re-read what I've written, and… I start crying. In the middle of class. Honest. Not, like, loud, but there were definite tears. I was laughed at. I laughed. I cried. It was funny. … Heh. Just trying to lighten to mood… review, s'il vous plait! Je vous adore!


	13. I'm Sorry

**Mizu: Yasu's in another daze, brainstorming ideas for the third – yes, third – story in this series. That girl needs a life, honestly.**

**Haku: Mizu, lovely, be nice to Yasu. She created you.**

**Mizu: She didn't create you, though.**

**Umi: And THAT'S the whole reason for this disclaimer. Naruto – and Haku – aren't hers.**

**Yasu: Yo, Umi. Wrong story.**

**Umi: Oops. Sorry.**

Naruto's eyes widened. He knocked the kunai away from her neck. Mizu slumped forward, her arms limp.

"no one is worth killing yourself over!" Naruto shouted.

Mizu looked up at him. the dead emptiness of her eyes scared him. "The will you do it?" she asked, her voice flat. "Will you have mercy on me and take my life, even if my blood stains your hands? Your last lesson from me. You will see your friends die, even if it is by your own hand."

She pressed the hilt of her kunai into his hand, positioning the blade over her heart. His hands shook.

She looked away, noticing her surroundings. There was a large group of people at the end of the bridge, and the well-dressed man was before them, standing next to Haku.

He kicked him.

Mizu, enraged, got to her feet and charged him. Kakashi grabbed her wrist as she passed. "Don't attack Gato."

She pulled away, but her momentum was shot. She stumbled to Haku's body, tears once more blurring her vision. She crouched over his lifeless form. Sasuke had come to, and Mizu envied her new friend. Sasuke had survived. Haku hadn't.

Naruto was shouting, shouting… the words never registered.

She cleaned the blood off Haku's face, still crying. Zabuza came up.

"Quite a bit more than a tool, Momo-kun."

"Not a tool at all."

"More of a son?"

Zabuza nodded. "Do what you want to bring him back, Mizu-san. He's a child, hasn't lived. Give him life," he said.

Mizu choked on a sob. "I will, Zabuza-san."

Zabuza gazed down at Haku, then turned his face away. He nodded to Mizu, then attacked Gato and his men. Mizu watched him attack, then looked away. She hoped the cruel man would get what he deserved, but there were more pressing matters.

"So beautiful," she breathed, stroking Haku's hair back. "Even in death." She pillowed Haku's head on her lap, still stroking his hair.

Zabuza was once more returned to Haku's side.

"Gato?"

"Dead."

"Thank you."

"Haku?"

Mizu hesitated. "I need the beat of a heart and the breath of another."

"Take mine."

Mizu dropped a kiss on Zabuza's forehead. "Thank you, Zabuza-san," she breathed. She placed one hand over Haku's still heart and the other over Zabuza's still beating one. Her right glowed green, her left blue.

Zabuza gasped.

"I'm sorry, Zabuza-san."

"Don't worry about me. Save Haku."

Mizu bowed her head, a newfound respect for Zabuza realized.

Zabuza's hand twitched up to cup Haku's face. "So beautiful…" he breathed.

His heart stuttered, then stopped. The glow disappeared form Mizu's hands. "No," she sobbed. Haku's heart had yet to start beating. "Haku, Haku…" she moaned. Her head bowed. "I'm sorry, Zabuza-san. So very, very sorry."

She stroked Haku's face. "Come back to me, Haku," she whispered desperately.

There was a commotion around her, and an arrow arced over her. A distant part of her mind noted it was shot by a crossbow, but she paid no attention. She cared only for the picture perfect face below her. She stroked his hair back, wanting nothing more than to feel him lean into her touch again. She bent over him, tears dripping on his face. She wiped them away. "I'm sorry, Haku. My Haku."

* * *

So how you like them apples? Sorry. Typing this up after two nights of practically no sleep – stupid Sand-it, stupid marching band, stupid football – is a very bad ideas. Wow, my typing's crappy when it's fueled by three Dr. Pepper's and six to eight slices of pizza. And we can't forget the liter and a half of Diet Pepsi. Jordan handed it to me. He should have known the consequences. *cackles maniacally* But anyways. Review, s'il vous plait! Vous connaissez…


	14. Thank You

**Never drink a liter and a half of Pepsi and expect to come out of it unchanged. *hic* I am drunk on Pepsi, and three and a half *hic* hours of sleep. I'm genius, I'll admit, but am I really genius enough to *hic* create Naruto? *hic* Guess not. CATS HAVE KNEES!!! *hic* Ask your bio teacher. IT'S THE TRUTH!!!!**

Kakashi kept Mizu away from Haku's grave for a week. During that entire time, Mizu kept herself shut in her room, not moving, rarely eating. When she did eat, it was even less likely that the food would stay down. Usually, she ended up retching, unable to calm her stomach.

Sakura stood in the doorway, watching Mizu speak with the little boy.

"Mizu-san, why are you sad?"

Mizu wiped away most of the tears, propping herself up on her arm. "Remember… remember how sad you were when your daddy died?"

Inari nodded.

"That's how I feel."

"Why? Wasn't that boy a bad person?"

Mizu sighed. "No," she whispered. "Not at all. He was a very good person. Kind, and loving, and sweet, and always happy, no matter what. Always, always happy. He treated me like a person, like a regular human, instead of a shinobi. A tool. I was _real_ to him.

"He was my hero. _My_ angel. And he gave me strength, something to fight for. A reason to live."

The tears started flowing again. "And now he's dead. Now he's gone, and there's no fight left in me."

"What about your friends?"

"I never really had any. Everyone's been taught to fear me, that I'm dangerous. So they're afraid to befriend me."

"I'm not afraid of you," Inari said bravely.

Mizu laughed, mussing his hair. "That's because you're a fool," she teased.

"Or fearless."

Mizu sighed, grinning through her tears. "A fearless fool," she murmured.

"Why does that make you cry?" Inari asked, confused.

"That boy said the same thing when I met him," she said.

"Oh. Sorry."

Mizu shook her head. "Not your fault, Kid." She turned away.

Sakura came in. "Mizu-sama. Please. Eat."

Mizu shook her head. "Drank water a bit ago. Didn't stay down all too well. Do you know how uncomfortable it is to vomit water? I do."

She listened as Sakura stood. "take Inari with you. No offence, Kid, I'm just not in the mood to talk anymore."

Sakura motioned for Inari to follow.

Later, Kakashi went into her room to try to calm Mizu and get her to build up strength to leave. Again, Haku was brought up in the conversation.

"I don't _care_ if he had his lot thrown in with Zabuza!" she cried. "He was a good soul! He didn't deserve to die!"

A moan.

"If only I was able to stop him… if I had been in front of him… if it was me who had died instead…"

"Is that what you want?" Kakashi asked emotionlessly. "To die? To be dead? Because loyalty to your village isn't enough? Because you don't care about protecting your people?"

"You don't know what it's like. No one's there for me now. He was all I had. The only friend. You know what it's like to be a ninja – you don't know what it's like to be a tool. Nothing but a tool. When everyone is afraid of you. People you've known forever, kids you used to play in the streets with don't even _look you in the eye anymore_. You can't go anywhere without changing your name and still running the risk of being recognized, because you know you'll either be assassinated or hired within five minutes.

"Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja… heh. What a joke. You think that just because your name is in everyone's bingo book, you're worth fearing. But people don't cower at your name.

"And yet. And yet. _My name._ Even if people don't know exactly what I look like. They fear me. My strength. What does my name do to you? _Sukiyari Mizu._ I see it. your fear. Just my _name_. And I'm sick of it."

There was silence for a bit.

"But he wasn't like that. I was just another human being. My fearless fool," she said laughing softly.

And then three words The Angel had been taught were a sign of weakness; "I loved him."

"Then go." There was pain in Kakashi's voice. "I may never know the extent of your pain, but no one deserves pain that deep."

A pause. "And I'm sorry, Mizu."

"There is no fear in your eye," Mizu said, slightly surprised.

Another silence. A muffled sob. "Thank you." She struggled to her feet and stumbled away.

* * *

Aww!! so sad. But to make up for this chapter, you'll like the next one. Promise. *grin* Reviews, s'il vous plait! Vous connaissez je vous adore!!


	15. Back Again

**Disclaimer Muse is on vacation. I don't own Naruto. *lame…***

Mizu was splayed across Haku's grave, tears blurring her vision. Through her tears, she saw a girl in a green yakata and short brown hair walk up. Mizu buried her head in her arms, her fingers digging into the ground. "you can't make me leave him," she growled, her voice tick with tears.

"Leave who?" the girl asked. Her voice seemed familiar, but it didn't matter to Mizu. Nothing mattered anymore.

"_Him,"_ Mizu sobbed. "the only person I will ever love. And now he's _dead_," she cried. "And as much as I want to, I can't bring myself to hate him."

"I'm sure that makes him happy," the girl said.

"Well, he won't be when I join him. At first, at least," Mizu muttered.

The girl froze. "What?"

"Life has no point without him. So I'm going to join him, wherever he is."

"Mizu… _don't_," the girl begged.

"No one will miss me. Kakashi practically told me to join him." She sat up slowly. "I _love_ him. He the only person I can ever love." She wiped away her tears. "Don't you get it? He's all I… wait." She fixed the girl with a glare. Her tears stopped. "How do you know my name?"

The girl wiped away the rest of Mizu's tears.

Mizu gasped. "No…" she breathed. "No, this can't be…" she held the face of the person on frond of her in both hands. "Can it?"

"I love you too, Mizu," Haku said.

There was a knock at the door; a persistent, demanding rap. Sakura, already fuming at Kakashi, opened the door, ready to fling angry words at Mizu. Her words caught in her throat at the sight in front of her. "What happened?"

Haku came in, Mizu's limp form in his arms. "She hasn't been eating much, has she?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head.

"Where has she been sleeping?" he asked.

Sakura showed him to Mizu's room. Haku laid Mizu on her mat, stroking her hair back.

"How long had she been gone?" He asked in a subdued voice.

"I don't know… five hours, at least."

Haku's jaw clenched. "Bring food. She'll be coming to soon."

Sakura quickly returned with food. Just as she sat down, Mizu stirred. She stretched, quickly recognizing her surroundings without opening her eyes. She went limp, silent tears coursing down her cheeks. "It was just a dream," she moaned.

"What was?" Sakura asked.

"I fought with Kakashi, and he let me go to Haku's grave. I went there, ready to let myself die, but he was there. _Haku wasn't dead_," she sobbed.

She felt a hand stroke her cheek. "Are you so sure it was a dream?"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Haku…" she breathed.

Haku smiled. "You haven't been taking very good care of yourself, have you, love?"

"I haven't been able to eat."

Haku tore off a piece of bread, pressing it to her lips.

Mizu ate, her eyes wide and trusting, never glancing away from Haku's face.

Sakura slipped out to leave the two alone. They were together again.

* * *

Happily ever after, the end. No. this isn't the end. You've still got a couple more chapters to suffer through. But, you can very easily make this the end. But then "The Snake" won't make much sense. At first, at least. But anyways. Reviews! Vous connaissez je vous adore!


	16. Retuning Home

**Disclaimer muse still on vacation. I don't think she'll be returning anytime soon, so disclaimer ideas are greatly appreciated. I don't own Naruto. *still lame…***

It was another week before Mizu had the energy to return home. She was still fairly weak, though, so she depended on Haku to help her. Whenever she would get pale or short of breath, Haku would carry her in his arms for as long as needed. He was willing to carry her the entire time, but she wanted to stretch her legs.

Once they reached Konoha, Mizu went to see the Hokage. "I'm going to need time off," she stated as soon as she walked in. "I finally found my limit. Of course, it doesn't help that I passed out and was unable to eat for a week. I'm not sure how long I'll need, but I'll keep you updated. I know. I'll send Haruno Sakura to you with updates. Oh, and I'll need transfer papers. I have the student of a very strong and talented Mist rogue living with me." Mizu was solemn. "Momochi Zabuza is dead. His tool now lives with me." She left.

Exhausted, Mizu slid down the wall. Haku was immediately at her side. He carried her to her apartment. He lay her in her bed and brought food.

She grinned, her eyes half-lidded. "You'd think the way you've been feeding me, I'm a recovering anorexic."

"You think the way you'd been eating before you were an anorexic," Haku countered.

She stuck her tongue out at him, but let him feed her anyways. Her eyes drifted closed, and she focused on the feel of his arm around her, her lips brushing against his fingertips. She listened to his heartbeat, steady and strong. Tears welled up in her eyes, and a few slid down her cheeks.

Haku kissed them away. "What's wrong, love?' he asked softly.

Mizu threw her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. "Never again," she sobbed. "Don't ever leave me again."

Haku wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and murmured, "No. No, never. Forever, remember? I promise." He gently wiped away her tears and kissed her. She calmed and drifted to sleep in his arms, never seeing the deep pain and torture in his eyes. He had died on the bridge for Zabuza, and yet his heart was the one beating. "_I'm sorry, Zabuza-san._" A tear glimmered in the corner of his eye. He looked down at Mizu, kissing her forehead. "Thank you."

There was a knock at the door. Sakura poked her head in, grinning. "Two things. One, Hokage-sama wants to see you. Two, how are…"

Mizu blushed. Her hands unconsciously folded over her stomach.

Haku laughed softly. "One, then us he shall see, and two, things are fine."

Sakura giggled. "Well, I'd hate to break up the party, but Hokage-sama seemed pretty desperate."

Mizu sighed, letting Haku help her up. "Sarutobe won't like the news," she murmured.

"He'll deal," Sakura laughed. "You'll be okay?"

Haku swung Mizu up in his arms. "She'll be fine," he assured Sakura.

Sakura left, giggling. Mizu buried her head in Haku's shoulder. "Do you have to carry me?" she complained half-heartedly.

"I can't let you hurt yourself, love," he responded.

She decided it wasn't a battle worth fighting and relaxed. She rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. She let her eyes slide closed, smiling contentedly. Then she realized she didn't have her mask.

Her eyes flew open, then slammed shut, afraid to see the reaction of people around her.

"What's wrong?" Haku asked softly.

"My mask," Mizu whimpered. "I don't have my mask."

"And no one has noticed who you are, love."

Mizu opened her eyes and looked around. No one reacted strangely. No one pressed themselves against the walls in a haste to get away from her. She smiled at a group of kids playing in the road that Haku had to sidestep. _They smiled back._

"A girl can get used to this," Mizu murmured, stretching up to steal a kiss.

Once they reached the Hokage, Haku set Mizu down. She walked into his office, tugging Haku in behind her.

"Sarutobe," she greeted him. The jonin in the room glanced at her, confused, but looked way as soon as they recognized her. All except for one.

"Pleasant surprise, Mizu-san," Kakashi greeted her.

"Nice seeing you again too, Kakashi-san."

One of the jonin seemed angered. Before it could boil over, the Hokage addressed Mizu.

"Mizu-san, I need you to head a mission."

Before he could continue, Mizu said, "I can't."

Haku squeezed her hand.

"Mizu-san, I have given you two months. Now-"

"You see, Sarutobe, I've heart that if you live with someone you love, it often leads to a physical relationship."

She grinned at the blush blooming across the Hokage's – and most of the jonin's – faces.

"And physical relationships tend to lead to pregnancy. So I've heard. And I've heard pregnancies tend to lead to infants."

She smiled up at Haku. "So we decided to test the theory."

She returned her gaze to the Hokage. "Sarutobe, I'd like you to meet my Haku. My only weakness."

Everyone stared at Mizu and Haku, until a female jonin stuttered out, "You… you're pregnant?"

Mizu laughed, her eyes glittering. "Congratulations, Yuuhi-san. I knew it was going to be a female who would figure it out. We've been trying to keep it under wraps. Only one other person knew."

"Sakura," Kakashi said.

Mizu giggled. "Wondering why she hasn't been bugging Naruto or swooning over Sasuke, haven't you?' she teased.

"Makes sense," he allowed.

"He will have to go."

Mizu froze, then slowly turned on the Hokage. "What?" she demanded, her voice flat, happy mood evaporated. The room was suddenly deathly silent.

"He's a weakness. Like you said."

"And the perfect tool that _you _created doesn't have a weakness, eh, Sarutobe?"

"Others will use it to hurt you."

"I had a weakness before Haku, you know."

Sarutobe was silent.

"Because of what you made me, I wished for _death_. I wanted nothing more than to _die_," she hissed.

Haku flinched, wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair. She leaned against him, her hands folding over her stomach.

"And now, I have something to live for. I have Haku, and my unborn child. Now, I have true strength. As someone I love and care for dearly once said…"

Haku murmured softly, his voice almost unnoticed beneath hers, "Once you fight for someone you love, then you will become truly strong." He pressed a kiss to her neck.

"I'm going to _live_, Sarutobe. I'm going to have a _life_. I'm taking back what you took form me so may years ago. I'm still The Angel, but I have a reason to continue. But for now, you'll have to deal."

She glanced around at the dumbfounded jonin. "What never seen anyone say no to the Hokage before?"

Haku laughed and shook his head, scooping Mizu up into his arms. "It was nice to finally meet you, Hokage-sama," he said before leaving. Mizu's laughter rang through the halls.

* * *

And this will probably be the last update for a while. I need to do a bit of timeline research before I can continue, but this isn't a horrible cliffhanger, like I've done before! Reviews, s'il vous plait! Je vous adore!


	17. Author's Note

So this is where chapter 17's supposed to be, but it's not. I deleted it and This is actually the end of The Angel. I originally planned to go through the exams and write Sarutobe a heart-breaking death, and then flash forward to Mizu's baby's birth, but… my Angel Muse has abandoned me. (Curse you, Melpomene!) So, I made where you find out Mizu's pregnant to be the end. Sorry.

Future reference: Mizu and Haku's kid's named Mitsuno. Just FYI.


End file.
